Nicholas Ianniello
|gender= Male |height=5'11" |hair=Dark brown, slicked with gel. |eyes=Brown |skin=White |actor= |hidec= |family=George Ianniello Sandra Ianiello Benjamin Ianiello Brianna Ianiello |affiliation=Cusaelli crime family |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= }} Nicholas Pasquale Ianniello is a 26 year old currently budding in the criminal underworld as a small-time associate of the Los Santos crime family. He, along with known accomplice Raymond Ricciotti, is allegedly involved in the and , along with on the black market. 'Early Life' 'The Birth of Nicholas' Nicholas Ianniello was born on September 13th, 1987 in the of Little Sicily, East Beach. He was the second child to parents George and Sandra Ianniello, next to an older brother Benjamin and a younger sister Brianna. The family held a status and lived comfortably within their neighborhood. Nicholas' father, George, worked as a and his mother was an unemployed home wife, raising her three children while her husband spent long hours developing cases for his clients. 'Early Childhood' During his school life, Nicholas was noted a a timid child although above average academically within his age level. He excelled in various subjects, specifically , for which he won several awards for his achievement. Outside school, Nicholas lacked social skills and often had difficulties fitting in with other children. However at home, Nicholas and his older brother shared a close friendship which he cherished and used as a shield against , another issue he faced growing up. Children at school targeted him due to his academic abilities, labeling him and victimizing him with vicious . In various occasions, Nicholas would find himself trapped in confrontations with bullies from neighboring districts. The , as they were know among the Italians, would come to his defense and scare off the children. Despite his parents efforts to warn Nicholas about their dangerous lifestyle, he always looked up to these men for their efforts to protect him simply because he was an Italian. It gave him a sense of belonging he lacked at home and in his social life. Because of this, he longed to one day be respected and feared just like the who stood up for him, hoping to return the favor one day to the younger generations below him. 'Dissolution of the Family' Since his father was preoccupied with his career on a regular basis, Nicholas ended up looking to his older brother as a fatherly figure. Benjamin would teach Nicholas right from wrong in life, giving him tips on how to stand up for himself when confrtoned by the harassment at school. In return Nicholas gained a sense of and began coming out of his shell the more Benjamin guided him. Unfortunately, when Nicholas was entering his year of high school, Benjamin moved out of the family's residence to begin a career in the as a member of the . He was relocated to , San Fierro and began work at the . Around the same time, Nicholas' father George was caught having an affair with his secretary at the . His mother, outraged and heart broken, divorced George in the summer of 2002. George, having never really developed a relationship with any of his children, opted to leave custody to Sandra and move out of state with his new girlfriend. Sandra was left with no income, forcing her to obtain a job as a simple grocery clerk across town near Pershing Square. Nicholas and his younger sister, Brianna, were then moved out of their family home in East Beach to a small apartment in Downtown Los Santos. Immediately following the divorce of his parents, Nicholas slumped into a state of and , for which he was heavily medicated. He became withdrawn from his academics which he'd previously been keen on keeping up, beginning to flunk the subjects where he once excelled. He lost total motivation for his success in life, and after barely graduating high school in 2005, he moved out of his mother's small apartment and back into a cheap, dirty residence near his old neighborhood in East Beach. It was at this time he met Raymond Ricciotti, his room mate and future criminal accomplice. Category:Characters Category:Italian-American